Return of 117
by Invader Samus
Summary: It follows the events following Halo 3 warning: do not read unless you know the story of h3 HaloXMetroid *note* I updated the 1st chapter to be in canon with Metroid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

John gained consciousness.

Everything seemed like a blur at first. Figures rushed back and forth as he opened his eyes.

"What's…going on?" John 117 asked in a daze. His vision sharpened so that he can see where he was.

Apparently, he was on a ship in some sort of on-board medical center.

"Sierra 117," a man by his bed called. "Can you hear me?"

"Where am I?"

"You are on Colonial Ship Delta-47. You were found by a mining ship in hypersleep inside an old military battleship in space and transported here. We sent word to UPSC and they informed that you are a missing war hero from 448 BGT—"

"Hold on," Chief interrupted. "What do you mean '448 BGT'?"

"Four hundred years after you went missing, Earth and its colonies discovered travel to different galaxies and forty-eight years later, they went into big trading businesses with other planets. It was so revolutionary that it became an era. It has been two thousand twenty-five years after that era began. It is amazing how well that hypersleep pod held out!"

"What about Cortana?" Chief asked.

"You mean the onboard A—"

"Yes!" John was very impatient.

"Due to the old UNSC protocol, AI's self terminate so they may not go rampant."

117 was silent for a minute.

"I promised…" he began but stopped. "Can she be recovered?"

"Don't know," the man confessed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Judging by your armor, we suspected that you were part of the relatively _ancient_ SPARTAN-2 project which was the first military unit to be thickly armored. Ironically, that project failed almost completely; with the death of almost every—he looked at John for a moment—member except for you."

The man's name was Vladimir Kurek: the lead scientist at the Galactic Federation.

"How will I be of use?" John expressionless as always. "Why bring me out of hypersleep if I won't be of use?"

"I was just about to get to that," Vlad replied. "The Federation has created what is called the 'Space Hunters' program' which hires mercenaries for various chores… such as guerilla and 'search and destroy' operations."

Former Petty Officer John 117 considered this decision thoughtfully.

"What kind of weapons you got?" Chief asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chief fiddled with his rifle. It was a machine-gun rifle with a scope that fit around his right arm. According to the Weapons Design expert Drake Crocket, it was an automatic Carbine with laser projectile ammo (which had not been present under the UNSC). Crocket designed it specifically for John and was made in a matter of a few days. Chief was very tempted to fire it. His thought concentration was broken when the pilot of the small shuttle he was ferried in announced their arrival.

"Space Hunter barracks ahead," the pilot announced on the intercom. "Further instructions will be given once we land."

When he made it off the landing pad, he was escorted to the briefing room. There was only one other mercenary waiting for the briefing. He was in red and golden armor with a strange cannon-like gun over his right arm. He stayed completely quiet as the briefing started.

There was a large screen in front of the hunters. A man walked in front of the screen and started the briefing.

"As you might assume," the man began. "This is an offensive task against the Space Pirates who disrupt our galactic trade. They usually do relatively small ambushes; like attacking freight ships filled with materials necessary for trade." Chief noticed the other mercenary tense when the man said "Space Pirate". "But recently," the man continued. "There have been attacks on more important things necessary for our trade—trading posts. We have detected that they have a species known as Metroids attacking the posts as of evidence from security cameras still in tact. So we are going to simply terminate their biological weapon at the source: SR388, the specimen's homeworld."

"Sir," Master Chief interrupted. "How do we kill a species on a planetary scale without blowing up the thing?"

"I was getting to that," the man said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The gunship was setting down at a clearing inside a canyon. This is where Samus Aran deploys. The Combat Deploy Boat returned to _Corinth_ and circled around the planet. John deployed in another ravine. When he jumped out of the C.D.B., he made it inside a cavern.

There, 117 pulled out a bio-reader. Other than his signal, there were multiple small read-outs swarming all around him. He primed his arm cannon and slowly turned 360 degrees ad he looked for the creatures.

_It must have been some interference,_ Master Chief reasoned with himself.

A split second before he was going to relax his weapon, a swarm of strange gastrodons with bizarre membranes around their bodies leaped at him. They kept trying to latch on to Master Chief's helmet and each time they tried they met with Chief's carbine in their mouth. The cytoplasm-like insides spewed from their membranes.

_These are clearly the Metroids they were talking about,_ John thought as he struggled to get the jellyfish thing off his helmet.

He opened channel on his comlink, "I made contact with the life-form! Repeat—I made contact with life-form!"

"Good," the commanding officer confirmed. "Take out any you find."

"Affirmative," said Chief.

A Metroid lunged at him but he returned with a few bullets in the creature's mouth. Master Chief finished off the rest pretty easily.

"Where will I find the Metroid Queen in this area?" John asked.

"Word is afoot that it is in the claws of the Space Pirates—which is why they have an abundant supply of Metroids for their weapons division. I am sending the coordinates within the structure now."

"Affirmative, sir."

"But before you go," John was stopped. "The following order did not reach your ears and never existed once you carry it out: once you kill the Metroid Queen, it will lay one more egg—it hatches into an instant queen in order to preserve the species."

"So your telling me to kill this egg?"

"No!" the officer exclaimed calmly. "That would not serve our best interest."

"What _would_ serve your best interest?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After hours of tunneling through the dark caverns, Master Chief noticed more and more Metroid spawns. He must be closing in on the Pirate stronghold.

Killing this Metroid Queen will not be easy. He knew it is not guaranteed to survive. He noticed a large hatch with blue shield protecting it. John activated his two-way comlink.

"I am finding a non-biological presence," 117 started. "It is some sort of… hatch. I don't see any device here to open it. Anything I need to know?"

"Shield can be broken using any laser based device including your weapon," Vlad started. "Picking up some"—static—"…ference. I"—static—"longer safe to"—static—"…tact."

The rest was completely static so John deactivated his connection. He used the instruction Kurek gave him and found himself shocked. Huge crop-like stalks towered high above John going through the ceiling. Pods with what looked like bizarre-looking alien fetuses clung to the sides of each stalk. Master Chief found himself inside the Space Pirate birthing chamber.

He was about to cross through this immense room when he heard a rumble beneath his feet. One by one, the pods began to shake violently. John looked at the pod closest him carefully. A sharply clawed hand burst out of the pod's thin membrane and ripped it to shreds. The creature fell to the ground. His umbilical cord ripped out, taking organs out with it. The bloody wound closed up immediately as if it were a mouth. This "infant" stood up from the ground. It was as tall if not taller than Master Chief. He wanted to contact Vladimir but remembered what happened to the signal.

Not knowing what to do, John ran for the hatch on the far side of the room. Two floating machines soon blocked his path each carrying a baby. Without thinking, Master Chief blazed projectiles at the infant creatures that blew to small pieces. He leapt on a tray the left robot was holding then hopped on the right one's head. John shot the hatch open and ran for it. A security alarm went off and the hatch started to close. With all his might, John dove through the hatch just as it closed shut. He turned on his comlink:

"Spartan-117 to _Corinth_, I am inside."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Master Chief hoped the signal made it back to the ship. Even he who faced the most dangerous scenario is becoming nervous. The narrow corridors were dark and filthy. Reptilian vermin scurried across the metal ground carrying scraps of meat back to their nests. A persistent clanking noise could be heard from some far off location. John wanted to follow it.

He opened a hatch and went through. The _clink-clank_ got louder. Chief turned the corner. The noise was buzzing in his ears. He found a hatch with a console next to it. It was a simple hand printer. John put his hand over the odd claw imprint. It reacted with a buzzing sound as the door opened with a hiss. The rusty pistons opened the door to a loud, busy complex buzzing with life. Machines were making armor and armaments. Objects were being welded together. Master Chief has found himself in the weapons research facility of the Space Pirates.

The catwalk that extended from the doorway John was standing in to a small skiff. He walked down the catwalk and activated the skiff. It lit up and drove across the vast canyon of machinery and sparks. Soon, Master Chief heard the marching of the Space Pirate infantry in a desynchronized mess. They went to the food hall and savagely devoured raw meats. The warriors weren't aware of Master Chief hovering over them. The skiff finally connected to a narrow walkway leading to a hatch similar to the one John entered.

He was walking through another corridor when he bumped into a patrolling guard. Before the guard could sound alarm, Master Chief blew his head off. The gunshots echoed through the facility and before long, the running and roaring of the soldiers grew loudly throughout. John found the closest room to hide in and stayed there.

A pirate looked at the corpse.

"Who could have done this?"

"Whoever it was," another pirate answered. "He is still close. I can _smell_ him."

"To Sector B!" barked the commanding alien. Pirates followed him through the hatch.

A few seconds later, Master Chief got out of his spot of hiding and ran through the opposite corridor.


End file.
